breakdownfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vampire
Allgemeines Weibliche Nosferati werden Vampira genannt, die männliche Form lautet Vampir. Wie die meisten Wesen, sind auch die Vampire nicht auf der Erde zu Hause. Ihre Heimat ist eine Welt, in der es kein Licht wie das der Sonne gibt, was ihre heftige Reaktion auf UV-Strahlen erklärt. Vampire durchleben eine Schwangerschaft, die um die drei Monate dauert. Nach der Entbindung, wächst das Kind schneller als ein Mensch heran. Grob kann man sagen, dass es 3x so schnell altert, wie ein Kind der Menschen. Ab dem 20 Lebensjahr verlangsamt sich der Alterungsprozess bis er mit 25 schließlich gänzlich zum erliegen kommt. Ewige Jugend ist das Geschenk dieser Rasse. Aussehen Vampire sehen weitestgehend aus wie Menschen und sind von unheimlicher Schönheit, alles an ihnen wirkt auf Menschen einladend. Nichts an ihrem Äußeren deutet auf ihr wahres Alter hin, das oft viele Jahrhunderte betragen kann. Ihre Hautfarbe ist etwas blasser als bei 'normalen' Menschen. Bei der Wandlung verschwinden alte Narben, Hautunreinheiten oder andere äußerliche Makel. Sie haben spitze Eckzähne, die sie zum beißen ihrer Opfer 'ausfahren' können. Aber auch wenn sie wütend sind oder sich anderweitig nicht unter Kontrolle haben zeigen sich ihre spitzen Eckzähne. Ihre Augen sind von normaler Farbe, jedenfalls solange bis der Hunger eintritt. Dann färben sie sich pechschwarz. Sind sie in Rage, in einem Blutrausch oder anderen extremen Gefühlen ausgesetzt nehmen sie eine rot-glühende Farbe an. Auch bei dem Geruch und dem Trinken von Blut kann dies vorkommen. Die Arten Es gibt in der Welt der Vampire zwei Arten, die man unterscheidet. Die einen sind die gebissenen Vampire, die von einem anderen Vampir erschaffen werden. Die anderen sind solche, die als Vampire geboren werden und als solche aufwachsen. Die Vampire unterscheiden sich nicht in vielen - aber dafür in wesentlichen Punkten: * Ein geborener Vampir kann Kinder bekommen/ zeugen. - gebissene Vampire nicht. Dieser kann sich nur durch einen Biss 'fortpflanzen' ... wenn man es so nennen möchte. Allerdings können geborene Vampire ebenfalls durch einen Biss andere Vampire erschaffen. * Sonnenlicht hat einen großen Einfluss auf geborene Vampire. Sie sind den UV-Strahlen gegenüber empfindlicher als ihre Artgenossen. Dies betrifft besonders die älteren Vampire dieser Art. Die jüngeren der Spezies haben es der Evolution zu verdanken, dass sie bei Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht nicht sofort verbrennen. Aber dennoch stellt Sonnenlicht eine erhebliche Schwäche dar - gebissene Vampire werden von der Sonne zwar stark geschwächt, können sich aber ungehindert in dieser bewegen und verbrennen in dieser nicht. * Ein geborener Vampir hat seinen Blutdurst/ seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten besser im Griff als seine gebissenen Artgenossen. Da diese mit ihren Kräften aufwachsen und mit diesen umzugehen lernen, die gebissenen Wesen im Gegensatz dazu auf einmal mit ihren neuen Eigenschaften konfrontiert werden und nicht selten damit überfordert sind. Die Verwandlung Wie bereits erwähnt gibt es zwei Arten von Vampiren. Wenn man nicht als Vampir geboren wird, wurde man von einem gebissen und so zu einem der ihren. Während der Wiedergeburt werden die Eckzähne lang und spitz. Auch die Gewebestruktur der Haut verändert sich. Sie wird glatter, fester und reiner. In Zukunft wird man sie mit Marmor vergleichen können. Übersteigerte Sinneswahrnehmungen: Das Äußere ist jedoch nicht das Einzige, das während der Verwandlung regelrecht aufpoliert wird: Auch die Sinne werden extrem geschärft. # Sehen: Mit den Augen eines Vampirs siehst du alles, ob nah oder fern/ hell oder dunkel gestochen scharf. Du nimmst zudem energetische Wellen wahr, die von allen lebenden Wesen, auch Pflanzen, ausgehen. # Hören: Mit dem menschlichen Gehör ist es nicht weit her. Als Vampir wirst du alles millionenfach besser hören können. Die allererste Schallwelle kann jedoch für dein neues Ich ziemlich verwirrend sein. # Riechen:' ' Vampire nutzen ihren Geruchssinn, um Nahrung und andere Vampire aufzuspüren. Sie können zwischen Unmengen verschiedener Gerüche unterscheiden, auch wenn diese von weit her kommen. Einige Vampire nutzen ihren ausgeprägten Geruchssinn für die Jagd auf große Entfernung - egal, ob sie dabei menschliche oder tierische Beute im Visier haben. # Schmecken: Der Geschmack ist von Vampir zu Vampir verschieden. Einigen ist es nicht mehr möglich, das Essen und Trinken der Sterblichen zu genießen und empfinden den Geschmack als abstoßend. Andere hingegen erfreuen sich weiterhin am Geschmack ihrer Lieblingsgerichte und -getränke. Auch wenn diese auf sie keine sättigende Wirkung haben. Ein netter Nebeneffekt: Speisen machen einen Vampir nicht dick und Alkohol hat auf sie maximal eine leicht erheiternde Wirkung. Sicher ist: Alle Vampire werden mit Riesenhunger wiedergeboren. Also stell dich darauf ein. # Fühlen: Auch dein Tastsinn verfeinert sich unendlich. Seidenweicher Stoff oder samtige Haut werden dich begeistern. Vor weniger edlen Materialien wird dir unter Umständen grauen. Lege dir vielleicht ein Paar schöne Handschuhe zu. Stärken & Schwächen Diese Wesen zählen vermutlich mit zu den Stärksten. Aber sie haben nicht nur Stärken. Auch Schwächen gehören zu diesem Wesensbild. Stärken: Vampire müssen Blut trinken um bei Kräften zu bleiben (ob vom Mensch oder Tier ist dabei nicht wichtig - auch wenn das Blut von Menschen ihnen mehr Kraft gibt) egal ob sie nun geborene Vampire sind oder gebissene. Sie sind unnatürlich schön und makellos, alles an ihnen wirkt auf Menschen einladend. Ihre Reflexe sind übermenschlich, ebenso wir ihr Gleichgewichtssinn und haben einen sehr feinen Gehör-, Geruch- und Sehsinn. Sie können sehr schnell rennen, weit springen und mühelos klettern. Auch können sie Stunden unter Wasser bleiben, da sie keine Luft zum atmen brauchen. Sie können, anders als in alten Legenden behauptet wird, ungehindert in die Sonne treten und müssen nicht in Särgen schlafen. Allerdings ist das mit der Sonne vom Typ Vampir abhängig. Nur der Evolution ist es zu verdanken, das die geborenen Vampire jetzt seit ca. 120 Jahren auch in der Sonne wandeln können, auch wenn die Sonne sie noch immer sehr schwächt. Auf gebissene Vampire hingegen, haben UV-Strahlen zwar eine schwächende Wirkung, allerdings macht sie ihnen nicht so zu schaffen wie ihren Artgenossen. Das Blut von Vampiren hat auf andere Vampire eine berauschende Wirkung. Sie können sogar davon abhängig werden. Eine weitere Fähigkeit von Vampiren ist das so genannte Bezirzen. Diese Gabe verleiht Vampiren die Möglichkeit, Stellen in der Erinnerung der Menschen zu löschen und/oder zu verändern. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, ein Vampir zu werden: Der Biss, oder auch Kuss, der Unsterblichkeit oder man wird als Vampir geboren. Halbvampire gibt es nur sehr selten. Es sind gebissene Wesen, die zuvor keine Menschen waren, sondern z.B. ein Magier o.ä.. Diese Wesen müssen kein Blut trinken und werden, wie ein Mensch auch, irgendwann sterben, da sich das Vampirgift in ihrem Körper mit der Zeit ausbreitet und sie so umbringt. Zuvor verleiht es ihnen aber die Kräfte eines Vampirs. Wie lange dieser Prozess andauert ist unterschiedlich und sowohl von dem ursprünglichem Wesen, als auch von der Stärke des selben abhängig. Hybriden, solche, die Halb Mensch und Halb Vampir sind, sind in der Welt der Vampire nicht gern gesehen und sind quasi 'Freiwild. Schwächen: Junge Vampire haben sich noch nicht so gut im Griff wie die Älteren und geraten bei jedem Anzeichen auf Blut oder lebende Wesen völlig aus dem Häuschen. Es ist die Aufgabe des Machers oder des Mentors, sich den Problemen anzunehmen, die jeden neuen Vampir plagen. Es ist sehr schwer einen Vampir zu töten. Blut eines Toten wirkt auf sie wie eine schwere Grippe, gegen Silber sind Vampire allergisch und eine Holz-/ Silberkugel direkt in das Herz bedeutet ihren sicheren und endgültigen Tod. Ebenso wie das abschlagen des Kopfes. Auch das Blut eines Werwolfes führt zu einer Art Vergiftung. Soziologie Vampire werden von ihrer Königin angeführt, folglich herrscht unter den Vampiren eine Monarchie. Die königliche Familie hat eine lange Blutlinie vor zuweisen und sie alle stammen, der Legende nach, von dem ersten Urvampir ab. Die aktuelle Herrscherin ist: Katharina Levou. Hierarchie 1. Das Königshaus: Das Königshaus ist die höchste Instanz aller Vampire auf der ganzen Welt. 2. Anna Ledoux: Obwohl Anna nicht zum Königshaus gehört, hat sie mehr Macht als jeder andere Vampir, sie steht sogar über dem Magister. Sie ist sehr mächtig und nahezu jeder kennt ihren Namen. Sie wird nur noch von Micheál von Jurchsely übertroffen, der uneingeschränkt der älteste und stärkste der Vampire ist. Allerdings hat man schon länger nichts mehr von ihm gehört ... 3. Der Magister: Jeder Kontinent besitzt einen Magister, der die Macht hat, jeden Vampir zu verurteilen und zu bestrafen. Die Magister-Gruppe besteht jedoch erst seit einigen Jahrhunderten und scheint auch nicht aus den ältesten Vampiren der Welt zu bestehen. Allerdings aus den stärksten und klügsten. Liste der aktuell amtierenden Magister: Magister in Amerika: Samira Grande (w, Vampir, 571 Jahre alt) Magister in Europa: Simon Ufer (m, Vampir, 482 Jahre alt) Magister in Asien: Miyu Tanaka (w, Vampir, 941 Jahre alt) Magister in Afrika: Akilah (m, Vampir, 773 Jahre alt) Magister in Australien: Joshua Carey (m, Vampir, 397 Jahre) 4. Sherifffs: Sherriffs kontrollieren einen bestimmten Bereich innerhalb eines Gebietes und ihre Aufgabe ist es verbrecherische Vampire zu fangen und dem Tribunal vorzuführen. Da Sheriffs im Gegensatz zu den Magistern nicht nur verwalten, sondern auch aktiv eingreifen müssen, zählen sie meist mit zu den mächtigsten Vampiren ihres Bereichs. Alle anderen Vampire stehen unter den genannten Autoritäten. Clans Die Unsterblichkeit ist zu lang um sie alleine zu verbringen. Auf der Suche nach Schutz, Partnern für die Jagd oder einfach nur Gefährten leben viele Vampire mit ihresgleichen in Sippen, Häusern, Clans oder Nestern zusammen. Nester sind es allerdings nur, wenn die zugehörigen Vampire Nomaden sind und sich nicht länger an ein und dem selben Ort aufhalten. Es geht zu wie in einer Familie - inklusive all der Liebe und den Streitereien. Für einen neuen Vampir ist eine solche Familie besonders wichtig! Viele ältere Vampire nehmen jüngere unter ihre Fittiche. Ein Clan schützt Neulinge und leitet sie an, keine unnötigen Risiken einzugehen, was verhindert, dass sie es mit Vampirjägern oder schlimmeren zu tun bekommen. Ein Clan hat meist eine Art Domizil. Das muss nicht immer zwingen ein altes Landgut sein, wie man es aus so manch einem Film kennt. Es reicht auch eine Wohnung oder eine Art Keller. Nur müssen diese die Mitglieder des Clans fassen können. Wie groß ein Clan sein muss um sich so nennen zu dürfen ist nicht fest gelegt. Es gibt Clans die weit über 100 Mitglieder aufweisen und andere die nur aus 3 Vampiren bestehen. In der Welt der Vampire gibt es verschiedene Clans. Die sich untereinander unterstützen. Clan Kriege gibt es so gut wie nie, es sei denn eine Gruppe von Vampiren setzt die Geheimhaltung aufs Spiel!